Rollercoaster
by Marina Del Reyy
Summary: When AJ's old girlfriend, Kennedy shows up they start back where they left off. But what was her reason for leaving the first time? Will she do it again? And why does she flinch at the word love? AJxOC
1. Chapter 1

A.J removed his black fedora from his head as he locked the doors of his L.A home. It had been a wild night at Jake's club and he would've brought a girl home but he didn't want to deal with the hassle of having to get her out in the morning.

As he walked past the dark living room he noticed a figure sitting atop his piano. A.J placed his hand in his pocket reaching for his gun then flipped the light switch.

_Kennedy PoV_

"Kennedy" he breathed out

I grinned as I hoped down from his piano, my breast bounced. Clad only in my black Victoria's Secret lace panties, black opaque Agent Provocateur hold up panty hose, and black leather Louboutins I slowly walked towards him. I pushed my half naked body up against his fully clothed one and whispered in his ears.

"Miss Me?"

I heard his breath hitch and started to trail kisses down from his ear to his neck. I bit down slowly and smirked when he groaned. I could feel his erection pressed against my stomach. Even in heels his 6'2 frame had an advantage to my 5'4. I unbuttoned his black silk dress shirt and ran my red nails across his toned chest.

'Well, did you?" I asked again pressing my chest and now erect nipples into his chest.

"Yes" he growled. I giggled as he wrapped my legs, around his waist and ran to his bedroom. He dropped me onto his king size bed, undid his pants, and took them off. I pulled him down on top of me and his hands found the hem of my panties and ripped them off, throwing them to the floor. A.J pulled me closer to him and kissed down from my lips to my navel. Moments later his lips were wrapped around my clit. I bit my lip and moaned low. He started sucking hard letting his tongue occasionally slide down to my opening then back up to my clit. He let the tip of his tongue run over my piercing before he ran it all the way down and shoved it deep in my pussy.

"Fuck!" I shouted through a moan as grabbed his hair and threw my head back.

The deeper he dipped his tongue inside of me, the louder my moans got. The faster he went, the more my back arched. The moments he came up to suck on my clit would make me grip his hair harder and push his head down more. He wrapped his arms around my thighs as my hips matched the rhythm of his tongue. I felt him come up to suck on my clit so I lifted my hips grind against his lips. My moans were now almost screams as I felt him moan against my clit which sent me over the edge.

"AH!" I screamed as a few loud moans followed while I came all over his lips.

I quickly pulled him to me and crashed my lips against his. He slid his tongue in my mouth so I could taste myself. "Mmmmm" I moaned against his lips before sucking on the bottom one.

He gripped my ass roughly and squeezed it as he sucked on my tongue. I was getting ready to slip my shoes off when he stopped me.

"Keep 'em on."

He kissed me passionately; I wrapped my legs around him as we deepened the kiss. I rolled us over so that I could be on top. Without saying a word I lifted my body a bit so that I could slide his dick inside of me. The moment I lowered myself down on it my back automatically arched. Our eyes never left each other as he let a low grunt leave his lip while he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth.

"MMMM." I moaned and bit my lip as I started riding him slowly.

"Damn" He mumbled in a husky tone before he grabbed the back of my head and pulled my face down to kiss him with a lot of tongue.

His heavy breathing, groaning and occasional moans were my motivation to ride him faster. His hands were planted on my hips as I dipped my head in the crook of his neck to suck on his skin. The longer and faster I rode the more my moans turned into screams which were driving him crazy. I didn't notice how hard he was biting and sucking on my shoulder until I leaned my body off of his. I decided to tease him a bit so I lifted my hips and started riding the tip.

"DAMN!" He growled as he grabbed my ass and slammed me down on him.

"Fuck Alexxx!" I screamed as I felt a buildup coming on.

He lifted my ass and held it so that he could work me from under but I wasn't having that. I was on top for a reason.

"Nooo" I moaned while I pushed his hands on the side of him. He smirked at me as if he read my thoughts.

Moments later I lifted my hips again and started contracting my muscles around the tip as I rode him fast. He moaned louder and slapped my ass making me squeeze my walls around the tip more. He groaned took each of my nipples in his mouth.

He began sucking and nibbling on them hard, making my body jerk while I slowed down for his dick to fill my insides. Moments later my legs were shaking. Our lips collided as I felt myself cum all over him. I slowed all the way down and kissed him wildly while I rode out my orgasm. I tossed my hair over my shoulders and leaned all the way over so I could bounce faster. He smacked my ass making me ride even faster. My head went back to the crook of his neck while I decorated it with various hickeys. He hissed in my ear then bit my shoulder hard; pulling my skin between his teeth.

"FUCK!" I growled in his ear.

I rolled my hips as I came up to the tip then back down, taking all of him inside me. I caught a rhythm and continued until his breaths and groans became more consistent, signaling he was close to coming. The vibrations sent him over the edge because shortly after I felt his cum inside me.


	2. Chapter 2

_*The Next Morning*_

_**Kennedy PoV**_

It took me a while to register where I was but when the memories of last night came back I grinned. I reached over to the other side of the bed only to find it empty. I sighed, this wasn't a surprise. It had always been like this when A.J and I were together.

I got out of bed and walked over to the Louis Vuitton duffle I'd brought with me. I pulled out my navy blue sheer blouse, white lace shorts, a brown belt, and my brown Louboutins. I walked into the bathroom connected to A.J's room and went slowly went through my morning routine.

As I showered I thought of things to do today. I wasn't new to L.A but I never did find it as exciting as my hometown of New York though A.J loved it.

When I finished dressing I followed the smell of bacon (that I probably wouldn't be eating) to the kitchen where I found A.J talking to his maid. Sensing my presence he turned around and grinned.

"Morning beautiful" he said pulling me toward him. I giggled as he lifted me onto the counter, kissed me, and fed me a chocolate covered strawberry . I'd missed this side of him.

"Morning"

"Noelle made you breakfast" he said motioning toward the maid and the island filled with breakfast foods that looked like something out of a magazine. "Feel free to help yourself to anything"

I reached for the top button of his dress shirt, " And are you on the menu?"

Chuckling, A.J removed my hands, kissing them softly. "Sorry, not this morning"

"Of course" I hopped of the counter and started to move away but A.J grabbed my waist and pulled me back.

"But when I get back I'm taking you to dinner and your going to tell me why your here exactly."

I was dreading that conversation. I gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Hey, don't give me that face.

I have to work but when I get back you have me all to yourself."

He gave me a kiss before putting on his hat, saying bye to the maid and leaving. A thick envelope on the island with my name on it caught my attention. I reached for it and frowned at its contents. 5,000 in cash and a black card with A.J's name on it. I scoffed before throwing it down and turning to leave the kitchen.

"Miss aren't you going to eat?" The maid called in a thick German accent.

I walked back, grabbed a strawberry and bit it. I rolled my eyes and left the kitchen. I was going to give A.J a piece of my mind when he got back.

_**End Of Kennedy PoV**_

_**Narrator PoV**_

A.J smiled as he walked onto the marina to meet the rest of his crew. Kennedy showing up last night was unexpected but after last night was definitely not a problem. And maybe this time she would actually stay.

"Ivy league" Gordon called out, " took your ass long enough."

"Looks like someone got some ass last night." John said

"I see you bro" Jesse added

A.J shook his head and gestured for them to start taking business. But his full attention wasn't there, his mind was on Kennedy.


End file.
